Don't ever leave me again
by 666theBANSHEE
Summary: This is an alternate version of Katastrophe, and is mainly Kat/Cruger related. Kat is kidnapped on her way to SPD HQ. This is my first ever fanfic so read and review if you would be so kind. CHapter 5 is up
1. Goodbye

Ok... This is my first EVER fanfic so I know its short, and if you like it I will add to it. Review please and let me know where I went wrong, Thanks. Also if you like any pairings of Kat.M/anyone, send me their name and a situation and I'll see what I can do.

I don't own power rangers blah blah blah

_Goodbye_

"I don't want you to go" he stood in the landing bays, with his long time freind, Kat Manx, who was leaving to take a promotion at SPD HQ. He really wasn't lying. He didnt wan't her to go, he knew it wouldn't be the same. But he had no right to take her hopes off of her. This really was an amazing oppotunity, especially as she was personally promoted by Fowler Birdie, and no matter how much Cruger hated him, it was clear he had an eye to see talent when it was placed in front of him.

"I know you don't, but everyone here is handling fine without me, and if there are any problems, I'll be straight out and back down. I won't just leave and never see you again. You helped me build what I am now and helped me pull myself together" He hated it when she made him feel like this, 'you helped me build what I am now' _yeah, and you suffered beacuse of me aswell _he thought.

"You helped me through my bad times, as I did you, and I really enjoyed being here with you" She took a step closer to him "But eventually we all need to move on" He knew she was right, he'd moved on from his wife's demise,as she had from her husband and childrens fate, and now she was moving on yet again.

"Ok, but promise me you will visit some time?" He looked into her eyes, and noticed that the low-lighting of the base was making her eyes reflecting and extremely bright, and could've sworn he saw a tear. He knew he was going to miss it, and didn't know why he had bothered asking, Birdie probably wouldn't let her off anyway.

"Of course I will" She replied moving closer to him, and to his shock, she kissed his cheek, and they embraced without a word. He didn't know how long they had been there, but he wanted to savour every moment of it, as it may well have been the last time they were together. It was very un-Kat like, to enjoy to be close to someone and liking the feeling of touch, but he didn't bring this up as, it could've caused insult. He could also smell her perfume, and he noticed it hadn't changed even after all of the years they had been through. She took a step back, taking holding his hand. "Take care of yourself"

"You too, and contact me when you arrive" He was acting like he was her dad, and she must have noticed and giggled.

"Heh, ok dad." She got into the cockpit, and waved, he waved back as the jet took off. But as he looked on, he felt a sense of uneasiness, as if something had gone wrong. _Your not her father stop being paranoid_. He thought to himself. _She can take take care of herself._ He turned and walked away oblivious to any harm Kat may have been in at that moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She watched him wave until he turned away and she did the same taking a couple of paces into the roomy house like cockpit, and as she did, she saw a shadow pass a corner. She stepped a pace towards it, trying to gather suspicions and suddenly felt a huge thud on her head, she fell to the ground clutching her head. She recovered quickly, an adavantage of her species abilities, and darted towards where the shadow had been before. She felt another hit, pushingher to the ground yet again, but this time she struggled to regain her stance. Then another blow hit her in the head forcing her to the ground and her vision slowly faded to black...


	2. Missing

This is the second chapter and once again quite short, I plan on making them longer, but it will mean longer between updates : (

To add to it there are exams soon : ( so even less updates, but I suppose lifes a £. Read and Review please!!

I don't own Power rangers or anything in it... Except Kat : )

_Missing_

Cruger sat at his work desk, thinking through the events of the day. He was unlikely to see his closest freind in a while, and to add to it, there were robots attacking the city, with no one as the pilot _If she was here she probably could have fixed it by now _he thought to himself. He knew blaming it on others and finding different reasons and excuses was not going to get him anywhere, as he knew it was all down to his discipline and running of the base.

His thoughts were interrupted, by the sound of beeping, meaning someone was calling in. He walked down to the main computer and pressed the recieve button, which in response, Commander Birdie's dull grey face appeared on to the screen.

"Commander Birdie, good evening, what is the reasoning of this call" Cruger did not appreciate the bird shoving the fact that he had taken his best and closest freind away from him right in his face.

"To question as to why Dr.Manx has not yet arrived at Headquarters. If she did not want to go she did not have to it was her choice, but I need her final decision!" Cruger felt a lump jump into his throat. Kat was missing and it was his fault. He didn't know what to say to Birdie, or anyone else for that matter. Or maybe he was simply over reacting, and that the jet had just not arrived yet. But it didn't stop creeping into his mind. She'd left about 4 hours ago, it takes no more than three hours to get to HQ. Lots of guesses and sights visited his mind. Did this have something to do with the unpiloted robots? He didn't know. He just couldn't understand how she had gone missing.

"Cruger. Cruger?"

"Huh? Wha-"

"I need Dr.Manx's final decision? Yes or no!"

"She isn't here! She left for HQ four hours ago!" After that there was an uncomfortable silence. He couldn't read Birdie's expression, probably because of his dark features.

"Cruger... It doesn't take four hours to get here from Earth...I suggest-"

"Suggest what? I can't contact airborne jets from this station! For all I know she could be dead or injured-"

"Will you calm down and let me continue what I was saying!? Thankyou, now, I suggest you send out a search party and if she is not found within the next 12 hours, other forces are to be considered, and she will be declared as missing." There was a long pause as Cruger thought about his options. He could send out a search party, or he could just go himself, though it would cause problems weighing his options, he decided on his first.

"Fine. I will prepare one. Cruger out." Birdie probably had more to say, like a lecture as to how Cruger had let this happen, but he really didn't want to hear it. He had a freind to help. He pushed a button to activate the tannoy.

"B-Squad report to the Command Center immediatley" He barked down the microphone.

A few minutes later, the 5 B-Squad rangers stood in front of him. Now he had to explain the circumstance.

"Rangers, four hours ago as you know Dr.Manx Left this planet to recieve a top level position at SPD Headquarters. Her jet never arrived there. It is your job to look for her within a five-thousand mile radius of this planet. If she is not found within the next twelve hours she will be considered missing and more action will take place"

"So Kat's missing?" Bridge questioned

"Yes I am afraid" Cruger saw the cadets about to ask loads of questions and theories

"No! I will not have you fooling around at such an important time! You need to find her quick! I will dispatch the S.W.A.T flyers for you and be careful!"

"Yes sir!" They replied, saluted, and left. He sighed, hoping she was okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kat opened her eyes slowly only to open them to a surreal blur. She could've sworn she was dreaming, but she could feel a killer pain in her temple. As things became less blurry, she could spot the odd object. It was clear she was laid above the ground, possibly on a bed, and the cell, or room or whatever she had been placed in was of troobian taste. Remembering the situation she was in, she shot up, banging her head on the extremely uncomfortable bed. _Another lump to go with the other two,_ she thought. As she sat up, she observed her surroundings more clearly and it was obvious she was captured by Gruumm, or some other boasting annoying troobian warlord. God, she hated the lot of them. The opening of a door disrupted her thoughts and she saw 3 orange heads walk in. She winced as the door closed behind them. "Well, well, well. Look what the Kat dragged in" The three Orange Heads moved closer to her, while she simultaneously moved back. _I wish someone would find me, _She thought...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

...Wow. That took FOREVER! ok, about 30 mins but still a long time.I know, not much Kat/Cruger as of yet, but I'm getting to it! In fact, not much Kat at all... I had to check the spelling of Gruumm and the length of Earth. As I said before, tell me which you would prefer, to update small and quick or long and big. I'm SURE you'll add it to your review which you will definitely make! And thanks to all the advice and all the reviews so far!

CYA!


	3. Search

Ok, so here goes... I'll try to update as much and as often as I can, but I guarantee NOTHING I'm afraid...

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you're great! Third chapter up, depending on how lengthy (or lack of it) the next one is, It'll be up in a maximum of a week. Cya then!

While i was making this chapter I was listening to a song called I'm so sick by Flyleaf, so if the chapter is a bit fumed, thats why. Sorry!

I own nothing Except the cool, but oddly shaped jet (Just a cockpit?)

_Search_

"No sign of an aircraft of any type in co-ordinates 356-720, over" Sky Tate said into his microphone attached to his S.W.A.T uniform, that just happened to be designed by the person they were looking for.

"Why were we sent to do this? If Gruumm's captured Kat he's not gonna stick about, is he?"

"Yeah, Jack, but he might have abandoned the aircraft and taken her" Sky backfired. He was really getting sick of all his 'suggestions', even after they were sent to Sgt. Silverback, he was still sick of the sight of him.

"But that would leave evidence, leading to him, so it's obvious that he-"

"Sky! Jack! for crying out loud! Your talking about Kat as if she's a piece of meat! We have to find her, soon, before Cruger and Boom flip their lids!" It was also true that Syd had become sick of the Argueing. After this there was no communication for a while, as everyone searched their assigned co-ordinates silently.

"Guys... I think I can see something."

"What is it Bridge? It better be important!" Z's fuse was also dangerously low, by the looks of it.

"I think it's an aircraft!" Everyone at that point were already heading to Bridges co-ordinates.

"I see it!"

"Me too!"

Far below them, a jet-like aircraft, with the letters S.P.D printed in bold on the top, had seemed to crash onto a peice of large, Floating debris.

"Do you think we can land on it" Z queried

"I think so, it seems big enough, but just in case, Bridge and Sky can stay in the air" Jack had given the command, but it clearly was not taken int account.

"What! No way" Sky seemed outraged "I am not staying here when you might need my help"

"Sky I expect you to follow orders, so do it!" And with that said Syd, Z and Jack lowered onto the debris, and Bridge and Sky stayed put.

Once they had landed they realised that that the cockpit door had broken off, convenient for them to enter. They brought out their S.W.A.T delta enforcers and entered slowly. There was no sign of Kat and no sign of Troobians, to their pleasure. But their had been signs of a struggle. As Z looked around the room she noticedthat on the floor in te middle of the room, their was some small blood stains. Unsure, she took a sample of the blood to have it identified. Meanwhile, Jack could not find any signs that anyone had been in, except for the blood, and decided to got through to the pilots side of the cockpit. At entering, he saw the sight and went straight back out. Syd noticed this.

"Hey Jack what's wrong?"

"Go see for yourself" At this she went into the room he had just been in and gaped. The pilot was laying on the floor, eyes wide open, and a setting of shock all over his face.

"Oh my... What should we do?"

"Contact Cruger, I suppose"

"We can't we're out of range" Z added. Jack sighed

"Fine. Gather up any evidence and were out of here"

And surely, two hours later they were stood in front of Commander Cruger.

"So, you found the aircraft, in which you found the pilot dead, and blood traces on the floor in the lower cockpit?"

"Yes Sir, they were the only signs of any struggle Kat may have gone through, and there was no sign of her either." Z filled him in.

He sighed " Ok. I must contact Commander Birdie. Keep up your guard, for any of these suspicious robots, and will you please keep an eye on Boom, he is struggling to deal with it."

"Yes Sir!" They saluted and left the Command Center in different directions, all wanting time to think about the events.

Cruger went back to his seat and sat down, closing his eyes. He could feel a slight tear trail down his down his dog-like face, thinking of all the memories of Kat, and what he would do without her.

"...Kat...Where are you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kat was thrown to the ground yet again by one of the three orange heads. She was getting sick of this game. She could've sworn that by now she had a black eye, broken nose, cuts to her face, and definetely a broken wrist. Hell, she couldn't even move it.

The two other orange heads moved towards her grabbing both of her arms, dragging her up. Through her still blurry vision,she could see the other walk towards her. Trying to resist, she pulled back, and forced the two holding her onto the floor, and started attacking the third, hitting it with a roundhouse to the head. She aimed a back kick at its stomach, but it grabbed her leg, and knocked her into the wall. She fell onto it with a thud only to get up moments later. At this point she was cornered by the three. She felt Claustraphobic, and scared. She had no idea what they wanted to do to her, or in sense, what Gruumm wanted to do to her. She could imagine herself being hung on a fishing rod for someone to save her, only to find she was used as bait.She really was scared.

"Why don't you just give up, little girl? It's no use! You survive this, and where do you go from then? Your on the troobian ship, you fool! There's no point in fighting." Kat felt her fighting stance subconsciously fall. They were right. Even if she did beat these, which she knew was highly unlikely, where would she go? She didn't have a clue where she was in the Galaxy, and didn't know what was on this ship. Or how far she was from Earth. And what about Doggie? Did he know, and was he worried? She was By the time she had thought it all through, she noticed she had let her guard down completely.

"Good. Now if you are finished, you can come and visit the emperor. He wishes to see you." With which the other two orange heads roughly grabbed hold of her, pulling her from the prison cell. _Oh god, no..._

_oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Mwahahahaha! Ok, yes I know, crap fight scene, boring descriptions, short again, stop lecturing me! But I'll try and make the next one longer. Exam time now : ( but I'll do my best. And for a studded first, I wrote that Cruger cried : O Hope to see you in about pondering ... 2 to 5 days. Maybe even less with reviews... : D See ya then!


	4. Bait

Hello again. A few of your reviews made me think a lot about what to write, making the update late, but nevertheless, if you hadn't have commented, I would've forgot (I'm talking to you, KATRANGER!). This chapter is a bit longer, and they seem to be getting longer. I just don't know how anyone can find so much to write in a chapter! I need ideas for a next fic when it comes up, so please can you send some ideas along with your reviews? And, obviously, it MUST be Kat related.

'That's not my name' by the ting tings ; )

I own nothing... : (

_Bait_

Kat knew that the Troobian ship was gloomy, but not that gloomy. Taking in little details from all around her, it seemed damp and mouldy, as if it had been left to rot. There was probably a lot more to take in, but she couldn't, as she was being shoved from door to door, travelling through the troobian warship. _It must be big, with all these halls,_ she thought. She tripped over an uneven tile and nearly fell over, but the orange head next to her grabbed her arm and dragged her back up

"Be careful! We're nearly there now, we can't have you dying now, that's for the emperor to decide" And the orange head snorted a monophonic tone of laughter, which made her cringe. She'd worked with computers for years, but it was never this bad...

They shoved her through yet another door, which instead of leading to yet another long and narrow corridor, it lead to a small, dimly lit room with a table and a few chairs. _Probably some sort of conference room_, she thought.

"Sit down!" One of the robots said and pushed her into a chair, on one side of the table. After that nothing was said. No smirk, or joke at her, and she didn't understand it.

After a few minutes, she heard a door slam behind her, but she didn't turn round. She knew she didn't want to look, she already knew who it was. But there was still silence. And this silence continued for what seemed to be an eternity. She knew that someone had to break it.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, and her supernatural senses were telling her that Gruumm seemed satisfied by her inquisitive nature.

"Would you just like to know? You see, Doggie Cruger has very few things close to him after I killed his beloved wife, and you seem like the main target, if I was to bring him down. So here you are. You are my bait to capture him with, and once I have him, he can decide how you die." She cringed at that last word, and heard him snicker. She still hadn't turned round to look at him. But iyt looked as if she didn't have to, as she heard his footsteps.

"How did you know I was leaving, and how did you get onto the jet I was on?"

"Well, unfortunately, for S.P.D, you have a spy on your base, and that is the same person that attacked you, and killed the pilot. Isn't it ingenious? Now you have your own forces against you, what will you do?"

"We will fight back! That's what we will do!" She turned her head to the left to face him, and saw the same evil eyes she has done for so many years, in her nightmares. He just snickered again.

"Well, it seems since your departure, fighting has become one of S.P.D's problems. They're struggling without you, and unfortunatley you will be away from S.P.D for quite some time, so they really will find it troubling."

"And how long do you plan to keep me here" She felt like the only thing that was stopping her flying at Gruumm was the fact that she was their prisoner, and the fact she probably has a broken arm, which she was clutching.

"Well, let's say, just as long as it takes. But if I were you, I wouldn't be looking foreward to your 'escape'." She heard the four of them laugh, and she just looked down at her feet. She was stuck and she knw it. It was going to be different from when Benaag got her. When they had quietened down, she could hear and sense Gruumm getting closer to her, and she was getting scared.

"I suggest, that if you want to make things easier for yourself, do what you are told" She could feel him breathing down her neck, and it made her shiver. He chuckled at this, and straightened up, turning to the orange heads.

"Take her back to her cell." And with that he left through one of two doors. She sighed a breath of relief, and then was pulled up from the chair, with the orange heads taking her through the other door, but this time in silence, all the way back to her cell, they shoved her in, and locked the door without a word. But she only heard one line of footsteps fading away.

_Great, _she thought.

Boom sat in Kat's chair in the lab, staring at the screen. He was rubbish at her job. He felt so guilty and upset, thinking that if he hadn't persuaded her to go, she wouldn't be missing. Commander Cruger walked in and noticed Boom's glazed expression immediately.

"Boom, reports and updates are nearly overdue, they need to be done soon." He knew why Boom was upset, but he had to try and push him further.

"I'm sorry, sir. It's just, with Kat gone and missing, and the rangers, having gone out and found the jet she was on but not her, It's upsetting, because she was like, my best freind, and I'm rubbish at her job and if I hadn't persuaded her to go, she'd be here now, safe and-

"Boom, I can understand you are upset and worried about Kat, but we all are. This is what Gruumm wants. By capturing her, it's weakened our defences, hence making defeat more simple."

"So, you think Gruumm has her, Sir?"

"I'm almost positive Boom, It seems like his handiwork. Boom, I want you to-" At this point, the door to the lab exploded open and the rangers came running in shouting.

"Sir! It's Gruumm! He's on the communicator! He wants to speak to you!" Sky said, catching his breath, as they all were. Cruger let out a low growl and turned to Boom.

"Bring him up on the screen, Boom!"

"Yes sir" And boom went over to the screen, typing in commands, but didn't seem to be doing any good. Cruger sighed and pushed Boom out of the way. He typed in a few commands, and seconds later, no other than the evil emperor himself came up onto the screen.

"Hello Cruger! How nice to see you!" He was rubbing it in his face

"What have you done with Kat and where is she!" He wasn't going to waste time.

"Well, she's right here, in this room"

"Then let me see her" He wasn't going to believe Gruumm if he couldn't see her, he knew all of his tricks.

"Fine. Two minutes." Gruumm went off the screen for a few seconds, then Kat was shoved on screen. Even in the dimness of the troobian ship, he could clearly see a black eye and a fair few cuts to her face, but they seemed to be the only source of pain, to his relief.

"Kat are you okay?" He was talking quietly, even though he knew Gruumm could hear him.

"I'm fine, Doggie" He could tell she wanted to say something.

"Kat, you're not fine, what is it" He saw her turn her head slightly and glance off screen. Her eyes went wide and fearing and she looked back to the screen, trying to smile.

"I'm fine Doggie, Really." The smile was really giving it away. Kat never really smiled much, and she definitely wouldn't in a situation like this. He didn't care if Gruumm was right next to her, he wanted to know what was wrong.

"Kat your not fine, just tell me what it is" He could see her hesitating, and even though he couldn't see her hands, he imagined her fiddling with them, both signs she was anxious and worried. He heard her do a slight sigh, just like she would when she would cry, but it became evident in her voice she was.

"Doggie, Gruumm is doing this so he can -ow-ah!" He saw her being pulled of the screen, and it seemed as if she had been pushed to the ground. After this Gruumm came back on screen.

"Well, will you look at that, your out of time. Pity." Doggie was becoming extremely impatient, and upset at the harm he had caused his gir- his best freind.

"Gruumm just let her go! She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Well, she works for S.P.D, but it's not that she's done anything wrong really."

"Then let her go, if she hasn't done anything wrong, why are you keeping her like that!?"

"Think about it Cruger. That's your problem. You can never find the source and purpose of my actions even when its staring you in the face."

"I will find you, and I will get Kat back"

"I'll tell you where I am and I will send you the co-ordinates, I'm sick of chasing you around, I want you to bring yourself to me"

"I'll bring you a lot more than that, you-" He stopped in mid sentence. It was completely silent. The rangers and Boom had been there the whole time, and were gaping at this conversation, if it could be called one. He heard Gruumm sigh, and he looked to the side, looking away from the screen. He smiled, presumably at Kat, and looked back to the screen, the smile fading instantly.

"If there is no communication from you or S.P.D in the next 3 days, I will guess that Katherine here is unwanted, and not needed, and she will meet the same fate as the other woman you let into your life. I hope to see you soon, and so does she." The link cut, and everyone was gobsmacked. Cruger let out a deep sigh and turned to the rest of the room.

"Boom, I need to talk to you about a project you would like to start."

On the other end of the link, Gruumm was outraged.

"I told you what would happen to you if you attempted to reveal anything, didn't I?" He was staring at Kat, who was sprawled across the floor, with a huge gash on her head. She didn't answer, or look at him, she just sobbed quietly.

"You have ruined this for yourself, do not be expecting me to show any mercy at all from now." He picked her up by her hair and punched her in the stomach. She winched with pain. He then dragged her over to the door, taking her back to her cell. He'd taken her in there for that call. He was dragging her along, and she did her best to stay on her feet. They got to the door of her cell with the two orange heads outside. One of them opened the door, and she was pushed in by Gruumm, who went in with her. He kicked her in the stomach and she yelped.

"Get up!" So she did, but she couldn't stand properly, due to her stomach pains. He stood opposite her.

"We are going to have a fight." She didn't understand, why did he want to fight her if he could just beat her up. She sighed and looked him straight in the eye.

"No, your doing it on purpose, so you can hurt me even more."

"So? You are under my rules, and until that old dog comes and rescues you, it will be like this. Thats if he does." He walked towards her and she put her arms up. But instead of going for her torso, he pulled on her ankle, and she hit the floor. He stood over her and went to punch her, but she blocked it- with her broken arm. She screamed at the pain holding her arm, and he laughed at her, pulling her up by that arm. Getting angry, she took this chance to kick him in the chest, sending him back a few paces. He walked towards her and she punched him in the face with her good arm, whcih made him clutch his face and move back even further. She could see he was getting angry now. He ran at her and put his hand round her throat. She choked as he held her like this for even longer, and even tighter. After about half a minute, he released her, pushing her back, and she fell to the floor, clasping her throat, her breathing laboured.

"Pathetic. You would think, being one if his closest's you would be quite experted in defence. That's not the case. I suggest you get yourself together, if you want to survive for his arrival, if he ever does." And with that, Gruumm left the cell, and Kat crawled up to the not so clean bed she was provided with. She could feel blood coming from her head wound but she didn't care. She collapsed on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly, not thinking twice about her injurires.

XD

Wahey! That was fun, but I'm rubbish at fighting scenes. I was gonna re-rate this as T and make Cruger swear, but I didn't, it's still K. Tell me what you think in a review, don't sit there, screaming at your monitor about something (like I used to). TELL ME!! I think it started dragging on at the end, with little action so sorry : ( And by the way inquisitive means you are keen to find out about things. Read, review, and I will guarantee another chapter. Thanks to all the people that have reviewed.You rock!! (especially Kat Ranger and Blueberry Blaster your stories are the BEST!)


	5. Morpher

Hey y'all. How ya doin? I got quite stuck on this chapter, in between exams, AND not knowing what to write. But here it is! It's shorter than the other one, but I don't have time for huge chapters I'm afraid. Sorry : ( In reviews, no one is making any suggestions as to what I should do for the next fic. I would really like some please!! Now all the bad stuff is out of the way, good stuff. I've changed the rating, due to violence in the last chapter, and naughty words in this one. I hope you enjoy this 'short one'! It seemed a bit like a parody to me... I was trying to upload this all today, but it wouldn't for some reason : (

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She'd woken up a few hours ago, but she didn't know how long she had slept for. It could've been three days... But it didn't feel it, thank god. When she woke, there was a sandwhich and a bottle of water by the door, but she trusted her senses; not to touch it. But after a while of it sitting there, it started getting to her. It was as if it was screaming at her to eat it. She hoped that her instincts would keep her in line, but to no avail. As she ate it she thought that it could have been poisoned. _Rubbish, If Gruumm wanted me killed, he'd make sure Doggie saw it,_ she thought to herself, and of course, she knew she was right. As she finished the last piece she sat on the bed, feeling where she had been hit by Gruumm, and as she looked at her fingers, she still saw blood. It made her cringe, and surprised she hadn't passed out, losing all the blood.

She sighed laying back down onto the bed, thinking everything through, which now seemed extremely hard for some unknown reason. She could barely even think. Sighing, she sat up again, putting her head into her hands.She wanted to know what was going on, and she was even beggining to doubt that Doggie would save her in time, as she didn't know how much time had passed. She was getting bored and impatient. She wanted to hear some news or some sort of signal but it never happened. Thinking things through, she hadn't even noticed the orange head that had entered the room. She looked up, startled as she heard a scrape of a boot. It looked down at her coldly.

"Come with me."

"What? Why?" This didn't make sense to her, why so soon?

"Don't question me, woman, just get up." She slowly stood up, walking towards the orange head.

"Where am I going?" Suddenly he grabbed her by her broken arm, dragging he out as she winced in pain.

"There has been a request given for you" She didn't even know what he was talking about, she felt very light-headed.

"What? What are you saying?"

"Your needed by Emperor Gruumm." _Great,_ She thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Boom, what's the progress?" Cruger shouted as he entered Kat's lab.

"SIr, I'm just inserting the battery, but what do you need this for? You already have one sir!"

"Boom, stop asking so many questions, with Kat gone, I need you to make this, and quick!" There was a pause of silence before Cruger's words sunk in and Boom realised he said Kat's name.

"Kat? Is this for Kat? Because I didn't know she was going to be a ranger! Well, she can't be right now but-"

"Boom! Yes it is for Kat! I'm going to find her, as soon as your done with this, I need you to scan them co-ordinates, find out where they are."

"Yes sir... Has Gruumm replied to your request yet?" A few hours ago, Cruger had requested that he could see Kat again. It was halfway through his time limit now, and he needed to get there fast.

"No, not yet, but I knew Gruumm would do this. He's doing it to make me feel nervous." And halfway through his sentence, both Boom and Cruger oblivious to it, the screen behind Cruger lit up, and on it was Gruumm. Boom gasped as he realised, and Cruger turned round, half expecting it to be what it was.

"Gruumm! How did you get through! I didn't give the call permission so-"

"Well, you see Cruger, I know the codes. For everything, so if I were you, I'd watch your tongue. It's excellent having an S.P.D officer right next to me, but even better to have a spy within S.P.D. "

"Your doing this to piss me off, it's not going to work. Where is she?"

"You don't believe me? That's a pity, for once I was telling the truth. And as for dear Katherine, she's right next to me."

"Then let me see her."

"And what will you do if I don't? I see you don't believe I have kept her alive, and to tell the truth, there have been times when I really have wanted to hit down the hammer"

"Don't you dare talk about her like that! I will find her because I- I.."

"You love her?" Cruger didn't know what to say, and was glad he said nothing, as he heard a faint, sob from off the screen, and he could've sworn it was Kat, and she had said his name. Gruumm glanced to his right, and just like he did on their last talk, he looked to the side, smiled, and turned to face the screen again.

"I suggest, Cruger, that if you want to save her, you're quick. I can guarantee from this view, that it would not take much more to kill her. So I recommend you take the co-ordinates, and get out here and fight." At that the link closed, and Cruger sighed, turning round to see a petrified Boom.

"Sir, you can't let him kill her." He could hear the desperation in the young man's voice. Kat was his best freind, and everyone knew that if Kat died, Boom, and even he had to admit that he himself, wouldn't be the same.

"I know Boom. But if were going to save her, I need that morpher finished, and I need them co-ordinates. I'm going to bring Bridge in to speed up the pace" Cruger said as he pulled out his morpher.

"Yes sir" And Boom got straight down to work. Cruger spoke into the morpher.

"Bridge, Your needed in Dr. Manx's lab immediately."

He waited a few seconds before he got the response "On my way Sir, Out." He sighed and turned back to Boom.

"I need to sort a few things out. Keep working on this and fill Bridge in, Okay?"

"Yes Sir." But Cruger had already left, and Boom knew Cruger had nothing to take care of that was this urgent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hopefully, Cruger should be here soon." Gruumm was looking down at Kat, who had a fresh set of bruises on her face, but she wasn't looking at him. She knew she didn't have to. He just laughed.

"Do you think he will save you in time?"

"I - I don't know" She didn't know what to say to that, she didn't know if he would or not.

"Well, it looks like you've lost trust in him. You do realise he said he loved you." She just closed her eyes and let the tears flow. She did know. She knew he meant it. She also knew there was no guarantee that he would save her in time.

"Pathetic." He looked up to the orange head, stood at the door."Take her back"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cruger sat on his bed, staring at the picture in his hands. It was of him and Kat, many years ago, when they had first came to this planet._She looks so young,_ he thought. He knew they had grown apart since then, she never confided in him anymore, and they barely ever spoke to one another.

He sighed as he traced the picture of her with his thumb. He knew sitting here wouldn't get her back, but until he had the co-ordinates, there was nothing he could do. He sat there for what seemed like an eternity, thinking about what hell Gruumm was probably putting her through, and knowing it was all his fault. Then his morpher beeped, almost discreetly. He picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Commander, it's finished, and I have the co-ordinates." He breathed in relief.

"That's great Boom, I'm on my way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I told ya it was shorter! Updates are slowing, I know! Sorry! Next chapter should be up in the next few days though, I'll see ya then! Oh yeah, ideas for the next story would be nice, and leave a review, there is NO EXCUSE!


	6. Attack

Ok, I haven't updated this in a while, because I have been a bit busy, I have a flute performance and I have been practising, and also because I couldn't think of what to write. I'm not very good at hero scenes and good scenes, so please forgive me, and point out aything rubbish you see. Enjoy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She didn't know how much time she had left, and if she had any at all. It all felt like one big surreal blur. A dream of sorts. She was really beginning to doubt that Doggie would make it in time. She could've been going crazy, she felt so light headed, which she knew she rarely ever did. Well, at least she had just enough food to keep her alive. Was that even a positive thing? She heard the door unlock and looked up towards it.

Normally if Gruumm wanted to see her, he'd send an orange head to deal with her. But when she looked up she saw the emperor himself. He looked quite annoyed, as if she had said something she shouldn't have.

"Uuh, hi?" He saw her walk towards her and pull a pipe from behind his back. It dawned upon her, and she leapt up from the bed, attempting to get past him. As she did, she felt a huge blow on the back of her head, and she fell to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir, are you sure you want to go it alone?" The rangers and Boom were trying to persuade Cruger not to go alone. They thought he would probably get killed if he went without back-up.

"Rangers, I will be fine. I know Gruumm, and if he planned this correctly, once I'm off this planet, he will attack. I need you to be here to fight the attack off while I get Kat. Kat will then have a morpher, and when we get back down, we will help fight it off."

"But Sir,-"

"Boom! No buts! It has to be done this way. Until I get back, Jack you are in charge. I am taking a jet up to the co-ordinates. Farewell rangers." And with that he left.

He walked down to the zord bays, where the jet had been left for him. As he got in, he was starting to debate if he had done the right thing. But he doubted he would need the rangers. He was sure Kat would be by his side soon. He lifted the jet out of the base, and out of site. He heard a shuffle behind him, and turned round. He couldn't see anything, but was sure someone was there.

"Who is it?" At that point Omega ranger appeared from behind a chair. "Sir, I didn't want you to face it on your own." Cruger growled at Sam's decision.

"Neither, do you. You may have just stopped yourself rom re-appearing in the future. You could get yourself killed."

"Which is why I thought that with the two of us together, we could fight easier." Cruger debated his decisions. It would be easier. But he couldn't face getting the future mesed up.

"You know what the concequences will be if you die?"

"Yeah, which is why I won't." Cruger just sighed.

"Then sit down." As Sam sat down, Cruger began to type in the co-ordinates. When they came up, they seemed familiar. He found it strange, so he tried to get information on them. When he found out where they were his heart stopped for a moment. It was Sirius.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gruumm dragged her across what were the remainders of one of the many planets he had destroyed, knowing this would definitely get to Cruger. He saw the ruins of an old building. It was perfect. He dragged her all the way across, knowing she would wake anytime soon. Walking into the ruins, he pulled her into the middle, and let go of her. He thought it would be best if he hid in the building, and summoned guards. He wouldn't be too far away now, and could not wait much longer. Once Cruger was here, he would also send Broodwing the signal. He heard a jet's engine from far away, pointing at his thoughts. Gruumm left the bruised woman in the middle of the building, and went back to the ship to summon soilders.

Meanwhile, about half a mile away, Cruger and Omega landed. It looked just like it had been when he left the planet. Dead. He closed his eyes, not wanting to remember.

"Sam, we need to search. I think Gruumm, and probably his ship, will be around somewhere, we just need to find them through all this fog. Keep your communicator on at all times, and tell me if you find anything." He didn't know how else to put it.

"Yes Sir" Omega left the Jet, with Cruger close behind him, and Cruger morphed.

"You go that way" Cruger pointed to his left, "And I'll go this way."

"Right." They both set off in different directions, both out of their safety zones. It didn't take Cruger long before he could start smelling familiar scents, but he didn't know whether it was Kat, or the old, destroyed buildings that he used to use and live with. But following his instinct, he trailed after the scent, which was taking him far.

In the distance, he saw a few figures, and getting closer, he could see they were heading for him. He knew he was in the right place, and the ruins they had come out of would lead him to where he would be.

"Sam, I think I found it, follow my co-ordinates." Cruger said into his morpher. It was a few seconds before he got a response.

"Sir, I found the troobian's ship, what should I do?" Cruger sighed. It was clearly a set up.

"Stand fast until I tell you, I think this is a trap."

"Ok, Sir." As Cruger looked up, he could see he was a lot closer to the enemies than he was before. He could se three orange heads, and two blue. He knew he had to fight.

Pulling out his Sword, he could see the figures now running towards him, he took a fighting stance and waited for them to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys, it's way too strong!" Z screamed from her zord cockpit, which was shaking. It had only been an hour since Cruger left, and already, Gruumm had sent another robot, with no driver yet again.

"I don't think it was a good idea to send Omega with Cruger, Jack." Jack knew Sky was right, they were struggling to keep hold.

"Sky, we were told this would happen, we have to fight it until Cruger and Omega come back with Kat."

"And what if they don't?"

"Sky you shouldn't say that!"

"Guys!" Bridge was sick of the argueing."Can we please concentrate!" They both knew fighting wasn't gonna help fight the robot.

Sky spoke up. "Yeah. We need to do this." Sky commanded the megazord to pull out the sword from Syd's compartment.

"Yeah, lets get this finished!" Replied Syd.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah!" They all shouted.

"Then lets do this!"

The megazord charged foreward towards the robot, sword in hand, and brought it down on the piece of metal. Sparks flew up from it, and the megazord just kept slashing it, until after many hits, the robot fell.

"No! This cannot happen!" Broodwing, who had been watching from the top of a nearby building, felt he would never defeat S.P.D if it went on like this.

"How do they do it? We now have the exact same pieces and properties as they have, and they still win!" A figure appeared behind Broodwing, with a controller in his hand.

"You tell me, Moony? You create them!"

"And I use the best bits from the zords, with my own adjustments."

"Well, you will make me another. It will be great, and it will defeat the Rangers!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooh, wow. OK, it was quite bad. I'm not feeling imaginative today. I was gonna put the rescue in this chapter, but I thought I would be evil! (That means i'm planning it, then) It wasn't the best chapter, but I think it'll do for now... Read and Review please!


End file.
